Le destin fait bien les choses
by LilyChou
Summary: Après des moments bouleversants, Hermione Granger décide de quitter l'Angleterre avec sa fille de 4 ans, ce qu'elle ignore, c'est qu'elle n'est pas la seule à avoir fait ce choix pour fuir un passé bien trop douloureux à supporter et elle est loin de s'imaginer ce qui se prépare contre elle... EN COURS DE REECRITURE !
1. Mot de l'auteur !

Comme on dit : « mieux vaut tard que jamais » !

Bonjour à tous (du moins ceux qui liront),

Après des mois et des mois d'absence, pour ne pas dire plus de 2 ans, j'ai repris le chemin de mes fanfictions. Pendant ces longs mois où je n'ai plus écris, j'ai reçu différentes reviews sur mes différentes fictions pour me demander une suite, une fin, que je n'ai jamais publiée. Par manque de motivation et d'inspiration, j'ai tout simplement abandonné ce que j'aimais le plus, à savoir l'écriture.

Je n'ai pas envie de faire de long discours, juste dire à ceux qui ont attendu et m'ont envoyé des reviews que je les ai toutes lues, avec énormément de retard, je l'admets et malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu prendre le temps d'y répondre.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai retrouvé cette inspiration qui me manquait tant et surtout, l'envie d'écrire toujours plus. Je vais réécrire toutes mes fictions et cette fois, les mener TOUTES à termes, surtout que j'ai déjà de nouvelles idées en tête.

- « **Vers le chemin de ton cœur **» sera réécris et je pense y mettre quelques amélioration et peut être quelques détails de plus sur les relations de chacun. Le nombre de chapitre restera probablement inchangé, mais rallongés de quelques paragraphes.

- « **Au-delà de nos différences** » : idem, quelques améliorations sur le développement de la relation entre Drago et Hermione en priorité et surtout, je vais enfin mettre le mot « FIN » sur cette fiction.

- « **Le destin fait bien les choses** » : cette fiction verra quelques rectifications d'erreur, une légère modification des caractères de certains personnages et une fin à venir aussi, car à la base, cette histoire n'attendait que deux ou trois chapitres pour être finie.

- « **Un amour impossible pas si sûr** » : les soucis avec cette fiction, c'est que j'ai complètement perdu mes brouillon et idée et je ne me souviens plus où je voulais emmener les personnages, donc je vais partir de ce début et continuer l'histoire sans doute d'une façon complètement différente de l'originale.

- « **Regarder demain dans tes yeux **» : cette fiction est vraiment une première car c'est la première qui regroupe le couple Harry/Drago. J'ai chouchouté les détails des premiers chapitres, que tout soit cohérent et il ne manque plus qu'une bonne rédaction pour qu'elle voit le jour dans son ensemble.

Je commende déjà à la rédaction de tout cela et je pense alterner l'avancement de chaque fiction, histoire de les faire avancer un peu toutes comme il se doit. Donc pas de panique si dans les jours à venir, toutes ces fictions disparaissent.

Par avance, je dis déjà merci à toutes les personnes qui liront, peut-être d'anciens lecteurs de ces fics et une fois de plus, je m'excuse de mon absence prolongé.


	2. Surprise, surprise

**Le 02/02/201**3 - Hellow :3 !

De retour pour la publication du premier nouveau chapitre ! Pour ceux qui ont lu l'ancienne version (de 2007), je vous présente maintenant la nouvelle version de cette fiction. J'espère vraiment que les changements apportés et l'écriture actuelle vous plairont et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'innattention et d'orthographe, j'ai fait une lecture poussée et j'espère avoir fait attention à tout !

Dans tous les cas, je souhaite une bonne re-lecture aux anciens lecteurs et une bonne lecteur aux nouveaux !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Surprise, surprise**

« -Maman ? Maman, tu dors encore ? Maaaaman ! »

Une petite fille de quatre ans venait de faire irruption dans la chambre de sa mère. Haute comme trois pommes, la petite fille abordait de long cheveux châtains, légèrement bouclés et de grands yeux d'un bleu captivant, aussi clair et lumineux qu'un ciel d'été. Il n'était pas loin de7h30, mais ne sachant pas encore lire l'heure, elle avait décidé de venir directement dans la chambre de sa mère, qui était, normalement, toujours debout avant elle.

« - Maman ? Tu es réveillée ? »

Une jeune femme de 23 ans ouvrit doucement les yeux et s'étira de tout son long avant de poser son regard sur sa fille, toujours debout à l'entrée de la pièce. Depuis le temps qu'elle avait fini ses études, elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé. La jeune femme possédait toujours ses long cheveux châtains, mais ils étaient beaucoup plus disciplinés qu'à l'époque et lui tombaient dans le dos en de jolies boucles, ses yeux, toujours chocolat avaient un peu perdu de cette lueur de toujours en savoir plus pour laisser place à une teinte plus mature et aussi plus inquiète, et elle avait pris des formes avec les années, des formes qui semblaient très bien lui aller selon les remarques de ses amis et collègues de travail. Quoi qu'il en soit, Hermione Granger n'avait pas beaucoup changé, mais sa vie avait pris une tournure des plus inattendus cinq ans plus tôt. Cinq années qu'elle avait fini ses études à Poudlard en étant majore et presque quatre ans qu'elle avait quitté son pays natal, l'Angleterre. Cela avait été un choix quelque peu difficile, mais jamais, elle n'avait regretté ses décisions, bien au contraire, sa vie d'aujourd'hui la satisfaisait pleinement, en tout cas, du mieux possible.

Après sa dernière année d'étude, elle avait pendant longtemps pensé qu'elle entrerait dans une école pour devenir Médicomage à Saint Mangouste, mais elle avait finalement changé d'avis, préférant suivre une autre voie. Après la grande guerre durant laquelle le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait vaincu, tous avaient opté pour des vacances bien méritées et c'est comme cela qu'Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny et quelques-uns de leurs amis tels que Seamus, Lavande, Neville et Luna, s'étaient envolés sur une île du Pacifique prendre du repos. Deux mois de vacances d'été n'étaient pas de trop pour qu'ils puissent tous pleinement en profiter avant de songer à poursuivre des études ou entrer dans la vie active. Profitant du cadre et de l'environnement, Hermione s'était laissée aller à rencontrer quelques sorciers, en vacances, tout comme eux et c'est de cette façon qu'elle avait fait la rencontre de Kameron Coleman, un jeune homme de quatre ans son ainé originaire des Etats-Unis, grand et plutôt musclé, brun, les yeux bleu perçant et surtout, un sourire ravageur. Ils avaient fait connaissance et avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble pendant tout l'été et c'est d'un commun accord qu'ils avaient décidés de se revoir une fois que la jeune femme serait rentrée à Londres. Travaillant comme commercial au sein d'une société implanté à New York et ayant une filiale en Angleterre, il avait fait part à Hermione qu'il lui serait tout à fait possible de faire quelques allers retours ou bien travailler depuis l'entreprise de Londres sans soucis.

Après réflexion, la jeune femme avait finalement souhaité poursuivre en tant de journaliste ou reporter au sein de la Gazette du Sorcier, ce qui était également le projet de Ginny après sa dernière année, et c'est tout naturellement, qu'elle avait tenté directement le concours d'entrée qui avait lieu quelques semaines après la rentrée de septembre et qu'elle avait réussi haut la main. Elle avait entamé une relation des plus romantique avec Kameron, qu'elle avait fini par présenter à ses parents, passant le plus de temps possible ensemble. Vivant toujours avec ses parents, ils avaient ouvert leur porte avec plaisir au petit ami de leur fille et tout se passait toujours pour le mieux. L'année suivante, alors que sa relation était toujours au beau fixe et passionnelle, Hermione avait appris qu'elle était tombée enceinte. Tout semblait lui sourire et heureuse, elle n'avait pas attendu bien longtemps avant d'annoncer la nouvelle à Harry, Ron et Ginny qui en avaient été tout aussi content. Un nouveau travail, un petit ami attentionné et présent et un bébé à venir, quoi de mieux pour une jeune femme pleine de vie ? Quoi de mieux que d'attendre un enfant de l'homme que l'on aime ? Hermione s'était posée la question et à chaque fois, la même réponse lui résonnait aux oreilles : il n'y avait rien de mieux que tout cela. Malheureusement, les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme elle l'avait prévu. Au lieu de se réjouir de la nouvelle, Kameron avait préféré la quitter, sans demi-mesure, sans le moindre regard en arrière et c'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva seule avec son enfant.

Les premiers temps avaient été très durs. Refusant de subir une intervention volontaire de grossesse, Hermione avait pris ses responsabilités et avait fait face. Ses amis ne l'avaient pas laissé tomber, ils l'avaient soutenus, tout comme ses parents, mais cela ne dura qu'un temps. Dévastée, déprimée et triste, la jeune femme avait préféré s'éloigner et mettre le plus de distance possible entre son ex-petit ami et ses souvenirs avec lui. Une fois sa décision prise, la jeune femme avait demandé à être mutée dans un autre pays et la Gazette avait tout fait pour lui permettre d'avoir une nouvelle vie. A peine trois semaines plus tard, elle recevait sa nouvelle affectation au sein de la Gazette du Sorcier en France. Sans trop de négociations, elle s'était retrouvée dans une charmante maison, dans le sud de la France, à Valras, dans une résidence pavillonnaire nommée « Les aigles d'argent » et à deux pas de la mer. L'endroit lui avait tout de suite plu et elle avait très vite compris que le journal ne lui avait pas trouvé une maison ici par hasard. En effet, cette immense résidence privée abritait les lieux de vie de familles sorcières, ce qui arrangeait bien ses affaires, elle pourrait faire usage de sa magie sans le moindre souci.

Depuis qu'elle vivait ici avec sa fille, Kathleen le statut de célibataire n'allait que trop bien à Hermione, elle n'avait aucune envie de se prendre la tête dans une relation avec un homme et surtout, elle ne voulait absolument pas perturber la vie de sa fille. Ginny, avec toute sa douceur et sa gentillesse, avait essayé de lui faire comprendre que cela pourrait lui faire du bien, pour changer son quotidien et qu'il était temps qu'elle trouve un homme avec qui elle pourrait construire une relation solide et qui l'aimerait sincèrement. Devant tant d'arguments, Hermione préférait ne pas répondre et changer de sujet, elle ne voulait pas d'homme dans sa vie, et quoi qu'elle puisse dire, elle n'arrivait pas à passer outre son ancienne relation avec Kameron. La façon dont il s'était comporté avec elle vis-à-vis de leur fille avait été dure, brutale et aujourd'hui encore, elle en souffrait.

« - Maman, je peux venir avec toi ?

- Hum ? »

Hermione relava péniblement la tête, les yeux remplis de sommeil et elle ouvrit les bras signe que sa fille pouvait venir la rejoindre dans son lit. La petite n'attendit pas plus longtemps et se précipita vers sa mère, son nounours préféré dans les bras, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Décidément, il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour être heureuse, le simple fait d'être dans les bras de sa mère lui donnait le sourire.

« - Que fais-tu debout si tôt mon ange ? Il est à peine 7h30…

- Faut que tu travailles, c'est toi qui a dit, hier.

- Tu es sûre de cela ? Je ne peux pas rester au lit ?

- Mais non, c'est pas les vacances, tu as dit que sinon, on peut pas aller à la plage avec tante Ginny et tonton Harry, Lily, Sirus et tonton Ron.

- Sirius, trésor et tu sais qu'il n'est pas encore né et Lily est encore un peu petite pour aller se baigner comme toi tu le fais. »

A l'évocation de la petite fille de Ginny et Harry et de leur deuxième enfant à venir, Hermione sourit. Kathleen avait passé ses bras autour de son cou et avait posé son ours en peluche sur le lit, près d'elle. Elle avait toujours cet incroyable sourire qu'Hermione trouvait si communicatif et qu'elle adorait voir sur le visage de sa fille. Ses grands yeux rieurs lui redonnaient toujours le sourire et ce matin-là, ce fut encore le cas. Se levant, toujours la petite accrochée à elle, Hermione referma l'un de ses bras autour d'elle, attrapa l'ours et pris la direction de la cuisine, à l'étage à inférieur. Il était l'heure de commencer la journée.

Une fois arrivée dans la grande cuisine, elle posa sa fille assise sur la table, comme elle le faisait tous les matins, elle lui mit son ours dans les bras avant de se décidé à préparer un petit déjeuné digne de ce nom. S'était l'un des moments que la brune appréciait le plus, dans la mesure où elle prenait le temps de parler avec sa fille, qui faisait toujours toute une histoire pour donner aussi à manger à Kiwi, son ours en peluche offert par Ron à sa naissance. Après le petit déjeuner, s'en suivait le rituel de la douche. Kathleen prenait toujours un malin plaisir à se mettre à courir dans tout le premier étage, toute mouillée et riant aux éclats, au lieu de se sécher et s'habiller, ce qui amusait toujours Hermione, sauf les jours où le temps leur manquait pour jouer avant de partir. Le sol était jonché de flaque d'eau mais qu'importe, quelques coups de baguette et plus aucune trace ! Au final, une fois toute les deux prêtes, elles quittaient la maison.

Comme elle le faisait depuis qu'elle vivait en France, la jeune femme avait pris l'habitude de se rendre à son travail de façon moldue. Elle avait passé son permis de conduire et comme tous les matins, elle prenait sa voiture, conduisait pendant plusieurs minutes afin de déposer sa fille dans une garderie pour enfants de parents sorciers et ensuite, elle filait au journal. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pût connaitre en Angleterre, ici, la plupart de ses collègues faisaient comme elle, beaucoup vivait avec des installations et du matériel moldu sans que cela ne soit une gêne et la magie avait bien évidemment sa place dans beaucoup de situations diverses et variées.

Ce matin-là, Hermione arriva de bonne humeur, comme presque tous les jours, à son travail. Comme tous les lundis, elle se rendait dans le bureau de son patron pour faire le point de la semaine avec lui. Chacun avait son moment avec le boss et Hermione passait le lundi, à la première heure. Sans attendre, elle salua Maeva, la réceptionniste du journal et se dirigea vers le bureau du patron, Franck, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année. D'ailleurs, en y pensant, la jeune femme se dit qu'il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas partie faire un reportage à l'étranger, ce manque d'évasion lui manquait légèrement. Elle frappa trois coups à la porte et entendant l'invitation à entrer, elle ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière elle. Elle sourit chaleureusement et s'avança à travers la pièce pour prendre place devant le bureau de son chef. D'aussi loin que lui remontait ses souvenirs, elle l'avait toujours vu avec ce regard bienveillant et ce sourire si doux, il était rarement en colère, ou plutôt, elle ne l'avait jamais vu en colère et encore moins contre elle. A son arrivée, il l'avait tout de suite mis à l'aise et avait grandement participé à son intégration à l'équipe.

« - Assied-toi, ma grande.

- Tu as l'air bien calme et sérieux ce matin, il y a un souci ?

- Hum ? Non, bien sûr que non.

- Tu as quelque chose pour moi ? Un reportage à l'étranger ? Une super interview réservée à quelques reporters triés sur le volet ? Un projet hors du commun ? Une augmentation ?»

Devant l'enthousiasme de son employée, Franck ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait énormément de considération pour la jeune femme, elle faisait toujours un excellent travail et jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre d'elle. Même quand sa fille était malade, elle se débrouillait pour rendre ses papiers en temps et en heure, jamais de retard et aucune retouche à faire. En un mot, il n'avait jamais été déçu d'elle.

« - J'ai des projets pour toi, en effet. Tu as entendu parler de Declan Cooper ?

- Le jeune mannequin américain ?

- Oui. Nous avons eu l'information qu'il comptait faire une bonne action pour les sorciers de la communauté australienne. Personne ne sait vraiment ce qu'il compte dire, mais il va donner une conférence de presse là-bas, dans quelques jours. Il aura fallu attendre le dernier moment pour qu'il dévoile le lieu exact de son intervention.

- Attend une minute… Tu me donne le job ?

- Disons que j'y songe, oui. Cependant, j'aimerais te confier une tâche un peu particulière avant que je ne donne ma décision finale à la réunion de demain après-midi. »

Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, Hermione se recula au fond de son siège. Franck était beaucoup trop sérieux depuis le début de leur entretient, ce qui était assez étrange. Mais, en y pensant une seconde, si elle devait lui rendre service afin de pouvoir partir faire un papier sur ce mannequin, alors pourquoi pas. Tout le monde parlait de lui depuis quelques semaines, il était devenu la célébrité à ne pas manquer, celui qui s'engageait dans diverses causes pour la communauté sorcière, celui qui faisait parler de lui par sa rapide et sulfureuse liaison avec Ashley Mc Allister, la fille du Ministre de la Magie américain, celui qui était promis à une brillante carrière en tant que mannequin mais qui était à la limite de toucher du doigt un rôle d'acteur dans le cinéma américain, car oui, il était autant connu des sorciers que des moldues ! Attendant la suite des évènements, Hermione ne dit pas un mot.

« - Nous intégrons un nouveau reporter aujourd'hui, j'aimerais que tu puisses t'occuper de lui.

- Un nouveau reporter ? Pourquoi ? Je pensais que l'équipe était au complet et d'où vient-il ? Et pendant combien de temps ? Et…

- Attend, tu vas trop vite. Tout le monde sait que John va bientôt partir, son reportage en Californie est son dernier boulot avant un repos bien mérité. Ensuite, cela ne durera que quelques jours, je suis attendu à une conférence importance donné à Londres, demain matin, et je ne pourrais pas m'occuper de lui. Je te fais confiance, Hermione, s'il te plait.

- Et voilà que tu me prends par les sentiments maintenant… Très bien, je ferais ce que je peux pour lui.

- Ah ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, ma grande. Il sera là à 11h, je lui ai dit de se présenter à Maeva, elle t'appellera à ton bureau. Je serais en rendez-vous, alors je passerais le saluer un peu plus tard. »

La discussion se poursuivit encore pendant quelques minutes avant que la jeune femme ne quitte le bureau de son patron pour se rendre dans le sien. Bien entendu, ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est qu'elle était loin de se douter de ce qui se profilait, dans quelques heures, elle serait fasse à une personne qu'elle ne pensait pas revoir de sitôt…

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que le beau blond, Drago Malefoy, avait emménagé à Valras, dans le même quartier privé que son ancienne pire ennemie, mais cela, ni lui, ni elle ne s'en doutait. Bien des choses avaient changé dans sa vie et depuis plusieurs jours, un petit garçon, aussi blond que lui, se faisait une joie de lui infliger un traitement de réveil particulier. En effet, l'enfant trouvait bien plus drôle de sauter sur le lit de son père plutôt qu'autre chose. Agé de quatre ans, il montrait déjà un très fort caractère, ce qui était déconcertant par moment.

« - Par Merlin, Sandro, je t'ai déjà demandé d'arrêter de sauter sur mon lit de cette façon, laisse-moi dormir encore un peu

- Non ! Allez papa ! C'est lundi, tu as dit que tu avais du travail et moi veux aller à la garderie. Tu fais tout le temps la tête quand les messiers viennent et moi, je suis tout seul.

- Je ne fais pas la tête, je réfléchis et me concentre sur mon travail, c'est différent.

- Et alors ? C'est nul tu fais tout comme tu veux et moi, me fais chi... »

Drago releva la tête vers son fils, les yeux plissés, l'air mécontent, ce qui eut pour effet de faire cesser les sauts sur le lit. Le petit garçon, se rendant compte de ses paroles, finit par s'asseoir près de son père, la tête basse.

« - Alessandro Adonis Drago Malefoy ! Je ne vais pas me répéter plus qu'il n'en faut, nous en avons discuté et il t'est formellement interdit de dire des grossièretés. C'est la dernière fois que je te reprends sur ce sujet. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

- Voui, papa…

- Que je t'y reprenne et tu seras consigné dans ta chambre jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »

Le petit garçon hocha la tête à la suite des paroles de son père. Le grand blond soupira et se leva rapidement. Il n'aimait pas réprimander son fils, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus le laissait faire ce qu'il voulait et grandir sans la moindre éducation. Après tout, il était un Malefoy et un membre de la famille Malefoy ne peut pas être mal élevé et se montrer vulgaire, quel que soit les circonstances, non ? Regardant son fils, Drago l'attrapa rapidement et le mis sur son épaule, tel un vulgaire sac, et pris la direction de la cuisine. Alessandro se mit à rire de la situation, son père le tenait sans ménagement la tête dans le vide, mais il était content et ne s'arrêtait plus de rire.

Une fois dans la cuisine, les deux hommes s'installaient en général l'un en face de l'autre. La pièce était entièrement aménagée et équipée, mais elle restait largement envahit par des cartons de déménagement que Drago essayait de ranger au fur et à mesure. Depuis le temps qu'il vivait seul, il avait appris à se débrouiller et se servir de ses mains. Il n'était pas le meilleur cuisinier du monde, mais il était capable de faire des plats tout à fait convenables, même si son fils se permettait quelques remarques de temps en temps, surtout pendant le diner. Chez eux, le petit déjeuner était peut-être le moment le plus difficile de la journée. Lui lisait la Gazette qu'il recevait tous les matins pendant que son fils s'évertuait à faire tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas et ses céréales se retrouvaient en grande partie hors de son bol et non plus à l'intérieur. Gardant tout son self-control, le père finissait par se perdre dans ses pensées, oubliant parfois de boire son café correctement, tandis que le fils finissait bon gré, mal gré de manger. Malgré tout, ce matin-là était un peu particulier. Quelques jours auparavant, il avait reçu une lettre de son nouvel employeur concernant son nouveau poste. Il savait qu'il la recevrait, mais en la lisant, une certaine angoisse s'était faite ressentir, c'est uniquement à ce moment-là qu'il avait réalisé que les choses sérieuses allaient commencés.

**« Monsieur Malefoy,**

**J'ai le plaisir de solliciter votre présence dans nos locaux le lundi 29 mars. Durant cette première journée, vous découvrirez votre nouvel environnement de travail et vos nouvelles attributions en tant que reporter/rédacteur.**

**Etant dans l'incapacité de vous recevoir en personne, je vous donne rendez-vous à 11h à la réception du journal, l'un de nos meilleurs éléments sera là pour vous accueillir et vous guider tout au long de votre intégration. **

**Toutes les dispositions ont également été prise concernant votre fils, vous avez sans doute dût recevoir un courrier à ce sujet.**

**Je vous pris d'agréer mes sentiments les plus distingués.**

**Franck Douglas**

**Directeur et rédacteur en Chef »**

La question de savoir qui serait la personne qui allait le recevoir lui trottait dans la tête. Drago avait eu pas mal d'altercation avec ses anciens collègues de Londres et il espérait que les reporters de la Gazette française ne soient pas pareil. Il ne se doutait pas un seul instant qu'une surprise de taille l'attendait. Cependant, le fait de devoir se retrouver sous les ordres de quelqu'un pendant plusieurs jours voire plusieurs semaines ne l'enchantait pas, il préférait de loin son indépendance dans son travail, il tenait à son autonomie et il avait son caractère, il n'était pas Drago Malefoy pour rien.

L'heure de se préparer étant largement dépassée, Drago se hâta et son fils en fit de même. Ils se précipitèrent en riant à l'étage et c'est de façon rapide et efficace qu'ils se préparèrent pour quitter la maison. Pour une fois, Alessandro n'avait pas joué et fait de bêtise dans la salle de bain et Drago n'avait pas passé plus de temps que nécessaire à s'habiller. L'apparence est importante chez les Malefoy et le blond ne manquait pas une occasion de le répéter à son garçon. Malgré les cinq années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis Poudlard, le jeune homme n'avait rien perdu de son charme ni de son physique qui faisait rêver tant d'étudiantes. Une fois prêts, le blond prit la main de son fils et quitta la maison. Il avait passé son permis de conduite quelques semaines plus tôt et bizarrement, il se sentait un peu tendu, assis derrière le volant de sa nouvelle voiture. Soupirant discrètement, il vérifia qu'Alessandro était bien attaché, lui également et il démarra, en direction de la garderie que le journal lui avait indiqué pour déposer son fils.

Le trajet de la maison à la garderie ne fut pas très long mais les deux hommes s'étaient amusés à chanter à tue-tête pendant tout le voyage, en écoutant la radio. Il aurait été très difficile de savoir lequel des deux chantait le plus faux, mais tous les deux étaient toujours satisfait de leur prestation. Une fois arrivé à destination, Drago remarque que l'endroit été très bien situé et il n'avait eu aucun mal à trouver le bâtiment. Se situant dans une grande rue piétonne, la garderie se trouvait entre un grand magasin de matériel hi-fi et une boutique de jeux vidéo, ce qui avait fait sourire Drago. Il s'était découvert une réelle passion pour ces divertissements après de nombreuses supplications de son fils. Se regardant avec un air complice, ils sortirent de la voiture et avancèrent à l'entrée de la garderie. Quelques enfants se trouvaient dans le couloir de l'entrée et savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire, à savoir accroché leurs affaires sous l'image à leur nom et enfiler leurs chaussons avant de rejoindre la salle de jeux principale.. Une jeune femme s'approcha d'eux avec un sourire et tendit une main à Drago en se présentant.

« - Bonjour, je suis Lisa, la responsable du centre.

- Enchanté, Drago Malefoy et voici mon fils, Alessandro.

- Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance Monsieur Malefoy »

Elle se baissa à hauteur d'Alessandro et lui sourit gentiment. Le petit semblait un peu perdu. Bien que cela fasse deux semaines qu'ils avaient déménagés, cela faisait un moment qu'il passait tout son temps avec son père, sauf quand ce dernier recevait des personnes importantes, alors il restait dans sa chambre. Depuis plus d'un an, il voyait son père au moins entre midi et 14h et après, Drago rejoignait son bureau et sa nounou venait lui tenir compagnie. Pour la première fois, il allait devoir se séparer de lui pour la journée. Mi- heureux et mi- effrayer, cela représentait une nouvelle aventure et surtout, il allait pouvoir rencontrer des enfants de son âge.

« - N'ai pas peur, c'est un peu dur la première fois, mais tout se passera bien.

- Papa, tu vas revenir me chercher, hein ? »

Le petit garçon regarda son père qui affichait un grand sourire, comme pour l'encourager.

« - Dès que j'en aurais terminé avec mon rendez-vous, je reviens te chercher. Mais, tu devrais essayer de te faire des copains, nous en avons parlé, tu te souviens ? »

Alessandro hocha la tête et regarda Lisa avec un petit sourire. La jeune femme se tourna et croisa le regard d'une petite fille qui courut vers elle avant de se jeter dans les bras. La petite portait une robe rose pâle, un gilet blanc, des collants de la même couleur et des chaussons noirs. Après avoir déposé un bisou sur la joue de la responsable, elle regarda le petit garçon face à elle, tenant dans sa main, son ours en peluche.

« - Tu t'appelles comment ? »

Tandis que la petite fille commençait à parler avec Alessandro, Lisa se releva et elle et Drago firent quelques pas dans le couloir. Pendant qu'il était occupé, s'était une occasion pour le blond de partir discrètement. La responsable lui expliqua brièvement le fonctionnement ainsi que les horaires de la garderie. Souriant une dernière fois, l'ancien vert et argent s'éclipsa rapidement afin de se rendre à son rendez-vous.

De son côté, Alessandro était toujours en compagnie de la petite fille et il semblait hésiter un instant avant de lui répondre mais le sourire qu'elle affichait était communicatif et il finit par réagir.

« - Tu me dis pas ? Moi, je m'appelle Kathleen, mais parfois maman m'appelle Katy et mon ours, c'est Kiwi, parce que j'aime bien les kiwi, c'est mon tonton qui m'a offert. Et toi ?

- M'appelle Alessandro, mais mon papa, il dit que c'est long et ma nounou elle m'appelle Sandro, comme lui.

- Et pourquoi t'étais pas là avant ?

- J'habitais très loin avec papa.

- Aaahhh ! »

La petite sourit de plus belle et sans attendre, elle prit la main de son nouvel ami. Le tenant fermement d'une main et son ours de l'autre, elle se dirigea avec lui en direction de la salle de jeux et c'est de façon tout à fait innocente qu'elle ne vit pas le regard attendrissant de Lisa qui n'avait pas cessé de les observer.

Alors que les deux enfants entamèrent une discussion tout à fait plausible pour des personnes âgées de quatre ans, leur parent respectif se trouvaient dans une situation tout à fait différente. Hermione était dans son bureau et tentait tant bien que mal de trouver des idées pour la préparation de son prochain article, tout en gardant en tête le projet de son patron. Tout en réfléchissant, elle faisait quelques recherches sur ce fameux Declan Cooper. Il était tout à fait intéressant de travailler sur son parcours et pendant un instant, elle oublia qu'elle devait accueillir le nouveau reporter. Jetant un œil rapide vers l'horloge de son bureau, elle remarqua que l'heure était bien avancée et d'ici quelques minutes, son nouveau collègue serait là. Elle ferma ses dossiers et prit le temps de rejoindre l'accueil, au cas où l'homme mystère déciderait d'arriver un peu en avance. Au même instant, Drago venant de se présenter à la réception, comme le lui avait indiqué Franck dans son courrier. Il savait qu'il était un peu en avance, mais cela ne lui ferait qu'une meilleure impression. Seulement quelques minutes lui avait suffi à se présenter à Maeva qui avait tout de suite tentée de joindre Hermione, mais sans succès. Pensant que la jeune femme devait être absorbée dans son travail, la jeune réceptionniste lui avait gentiment indiqué le chemin pour rejoindre le bureau de sa nouvelle collègie, non sans se douter que cette dernière était en chemin pour venir la rejoindre. Le destin faisant bien les choses, au moment où Drago s'enferma dans le premier ascenseur, Hermione arriva avec le second dans le hall. Scrutant l'heure, elle demanda gentiment à Maeva si le « nouveau » était déjà présent.

« - Tu viens de le manquer de peu, Hermione. Excuse-moi, tu ne répondais à ton bureau alors je te pensais submergée dans ton boulot, alors je l'ai envoyé directement te voir.

- Non, ne t'en fait pas, je vais monter le rejoindre à mon bureau dans ces cas-là. En tout cas, il est plus que ponctuel, c'est un bon point pour lui.»

Etrangement, la jeune femme commença à se sentir légèrement anxieuse et après un dernier sourire vers Maeva, elle prit la direction de son bureau, de plus en plus pressée de connaitre l'identité de son nouveau collègue. Le chemin reliant la réception parut légèrement plus long à Hermione et une fois devant la porte de son bureau, elle afficha son plus beau sourire et ouvrit la porte. Le jeune homme était de dos, blond et regardait par la fenêtre, comme absorbé par ses pensées. Pour lui manifester son arrivé sans lui faire peur, la brune toussa discrètement. L'homme se tourna vers elle et là, de grands yeux étonnés s'ouvrirent en même temps.

« - Malefoy ?

- Granger ?

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches dans mon bureau ? J'ai un rendez-vous. »

Regardant autour de lui rapidement, le blond repensa aux explications de la réceptionniste. Non, il ne s'était pas trompé. Devant cette constatation, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire franchement avant de fixer cette ancienne connaissance.

« - Je crains que tu n'ais rendez-vous avec moi !

- Quoi ? C'est une blague ?»

Levant les yeux au ciel, Hermione soupira sans retenue avant de se pincer l'arête du nez et fermer les yeux. Après une minute, elle fixa son vis-à-vis et marcha dans la pièce pour se laisser tomber dans la chaise derrière son bureau.

« - Par Merlin, il ne manquait plus que ça… »

* * *

Voilà, c'est finis pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut et bien évidemment, je reste ouverte à toutes remarques et/ou suggestion :)

Je poursuis la ré-écriture de cette fiction et des autres et j'espère pouvoir poster la suite assez rapidement. Dans tous les cas, je ferais de mon mieux et comme vous l'avez remarqué, pour le moment, la trame reste la même, mais j'améliore le style d'écriture, les noms des personnages ont changé (pour éviter les confusions dans l'ancienne version) et fais en sorte que l'histoire soit plus crédible et que les choses et les relations entre chacun évoluent de façon plus naturel et en prenant le temps.

En attendant la prochaine publication, portez vous bien ! A bientôt ^^


End file.
